Eclipsion Speaks!
'Eclipsion Speaks! '''is the 13th episode of Season 37. Summary While on Eclipsion’s first visit to the Mystic Isles with his owner, Luna finds a magic crystal shaped like a moon and he suddenly gains new abilities like talk telepathically to her and the rest of the Disney Junior Club and she tries to teach him how to control his new powers. Plot The episode begins at the Mystic Isles where Sofia has invited her sister, Amber, and their friends, Luna, Connor, Amaya, Greg, and even Nancy and Bree to come to visit the Isle of Crystals where they’ll be meeting Azurine and Prisma (who is Sofia’s Protector trainee) at their home, and also give Prisma her next Protector training. While Sofia will be training Prisma and Amber will be watching, Nancy, Bree, Connor, Amaya, Greg, and Luna will help Azurine grow and harvest some crystals, and best of all, Azurine will let them take and keep any kind of crystal they want, since Luna wants to add one to a collar that her mother made for her pet arctic marble fox kit, Eclipsion, who too has come along to help. Eclipsion looks up at the crystals just when he finds one that looks like it’s came into the shape of a crescent moon. He jumps up to get it, but he barely touched it until Luna notices and helps him take it as seeing him interested in the crystal made her decide that she should keep it, plus it would be perfect for Eclipsion’s new collar. As she asks Azurine if she can keep the moon-shaped crystal, Azurine nods as she says to Luna that she can have it, but warns her to be careful with it, because sometimes, crystals can have special powers that might be unexpected and can be very difficult to control. Later, after Prisma’s Protector training is done, Sofia, Amber, and their friends said goodbye to the sisters and went home back to Disney Junior Island. At her room after the trip to the Isle of Crystals, Luna had made the crystal into a perfect shape of a crescent moon by using a nail file, and then polishes it, until it was finished as it was gleaming with perfection. Then, Luna carefully drills a hole into the crystal and inserts a silver ring around the hole, and finally puts the dangling crystal onto the purple collar. Just then, Eclipsion enters the room with an excited air as he wags his tail, meaning he can’t wait to wear his new collar. Luna brings the collar and puts it around Eclipsion's neck, and fastens it while making sure that it's not too tight or too loose, and as it was on, Luna and her moths take a stand back to see how the collar looked on the little arctic marble fox kit. It looked cute on him! Eclipsion liked his new collar and nuzzles Luna when suddenly, she heard someone say thanks to her and she asked her moths if they heard something, but they all shook no as Luna looked around to see who it was, but no one was there. Just Eclipsion, who was to Luna and the moths’ surprise, speaking in telepathy! When Eclipsion asked with a puzzled look if Luna likes his new collar, Luna still had her eyes widened and she only responded with a nod until she found her voice as she asked Eclipsion how he was able to speak to her. Characters * Trivia ''To see the trivia of this episode, click here Transcript To see the transcript of this episode, click here Category:Episodes Category:Season 37 Category:Episodes focusing on Luna Girl Category:Episodes focusing on Eclipsion Category:Episodes focusing on pets Category:Magic Category:Episodes that need images Category:Friendship Category:Comedy Category:Episodes based on cartoons/anime Category:Season 37 episodes based on cartoons